city_rampagefandomcom-20200213-history
Brothers
The Brothers are an African-American street gang that apears in City Rampage. Description The Brothers are an African American gang in Empire City. Each borough contains several sets of Brothers gangsters who control a neighborhood. They are the largest African American gang in Empire City and have a fierce rivalry with the Overlords. Members in the Brothers wear red clothing to distinguish their allegiance to the gang. The Brothers are allied with the Soldiers of Satan and the Latin Lords gangs. Female members in the gang are called the sisters respectively. Members *DeMarcus ”D” Williams *Tyrone Jackson *Shaun Brown *Philip “Big P” Jones Weapons *Knife *Baseball Bats *Pistol *MAC-11 *AK-47 Allies *Latin Lords *Soldiers of Satan Enemies *Five Families *Velissaris crime family *Russian Mafia *Albanian Mob *Overlords *El Santos *Dominican Heat Trivia *They are based off of the Bloods gang Quotes Regular Quotes: *Man lets smoke. *Damn thats a good ass blunt. *Aight my man take care. *Fuck off n*gga! *Man watcha sayin’ you some Killas loser of somethin? *Damn look at dat ass *All these white posers man, fuck em all. *Man watcha staring at? *Imma bout to kick yo ass dude if you dont stop staring. *Deadass these Spanish n*ggas are whack *Man wanna see my glock? *Lets got to thst party later on man. *Man I f*cked that Puerto Rican chick the other night, best sex I ever had. *Dude are you gay? *Brothers for life my man. *We ain’t just brothers we also blood *I ain’t scared of no Russian cat man. *Do we really gotta deal with some smelly bikers? *What’s crackin? *Gonna have to handle this dude the hard way. *N*ggaz be talkin’ mad shit, tired of em. *ABI for life more like Albo bitches for life. Fuckin’ losers *God damn wops thinkin’ they roll these strests still huh? Fighting Quotes: *Many you’re gonna taste bullets for dinner now! *F*ck off bitch ass n*gga! *Brothers for motherfuckin’ life! *I ain’t scared of you! *Come here motherfucker, come fight me. *Oh I ain’t scared with worth, you’re a turd. *This dude’s shooting, time to wipe him to the flood. *The man jus shot Lil T, we gotta f*ck this dude up. *Ah hell naw you ain’t them mo’fuckin Albo cats from up in Central Broxer now huh? *The only thing you’ll see is blood and shit asshole! *I’ll f*ck you and your mother up! *Come on hoe try me *I ain’t scared of posers like you *You jus a wannabe asshole. *You ain’t ever gon’ winz *B*tch ass mo’fucker! *Come here! *Ah man I can’t wait to deal with this moron. *You’re a joke. *N*gga I got two guns, you cant fight back! *Oh now you really wanna play games now? *You’re not all and no show! *Ah damn, Jackson’s down! *Wallace’s down! *Yo we may need to call more Brothers and mess this dude up! *Fuck da police Injured Quotes: *I’m down! *Fuck man fuck! *Aight aight enough enough! *Ahhh fuck! *Man fuck this shit, I give up! *Tell Latisha I love her man. *Man I’m fucked. *I can’t do this shit anymore. Ahhhh *Man don’t shoot I give up! *You got me man, you got me! *Man leave me alone dawg, its over! Category:Gangs